User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Mega-Adventure Part 2!
Everybody of them builds a portal to The Underneath* Olivia: Hold on! This portal could teleport us to anywhere... How do we know this leads us to The Underneath? Jesse: Well, the "Portal" book shows how to do it right! Olivia: Ok... Hope this works... *Steve lights the portal and all of them enter which quite is all... And the portal was quite wrong* *Everybody enters... Enters "The Nether" now* Steve: Well, this is not The Underneath... Radar: Whoops, i made a mistake dude, ah... Really sorry ahem... Steve: RADAR! >:/ Radar: I am sorry :(... Jesse: Whatever let's just... *They build a better portal and is now in The Underneath* Axel: Ah well, now it seems right! Jesse: Well, anybody should... Hey Radar! You have the map right? *Radar picks up the map* Radar: I sure do! Jesse: Good, now where is they hidden? Radar: Ah... Dude they are totally not where we have been, they really is somewhere not explored eh in this place... Un-Explored... Seems like drama! Jesse: Right, Radar... Right and does it say uh... Where? Radar: We should really need help, anybody have any idea for this? Ya know? Any friend? If anybody have somebody they know here? *All of them starts to think but only Steve answers now...* Steve: OH! Wait! I know! I know just who... *We see a door and Steve knocks at it* Steve: Mom! Your home? Steve's... Mother?: Who are you? Steve: Mom, it's me, Steve! Steve's Mom: Steve... Who? Steve: Ya know, your... "Son?" Steve's Mom: Oh, ok i am coming... *Door opens* *Everybody except Steve stares very surprised* Xara: Why hi Steve! :D Glad ya could visit! Jesse: Xara is your... Mother? :O Steve: Pfft, duh! At least i prefer her over Notch who abuses me all the time back home... Xara: And i won't let Notch enter my house! Ivor: This is weird but... Ya sure can help us? Xara: Well, if you are Steve's Friends then yes, i can help you with something? Jesse: Our friend named "Lane" is kidnapped by some villains, do this ring a bell? Xara: FRIEND KIDNAPPED? I am totally gonna help! Bring me in! Steve: Thanks Mom, i knew i could count on you! Xara: Thank you for trusting me XD... *They are seen inside a crystal ball where the villains is watching over them* Romeo: They find Xara... And Xara is Steve's MOM? XD *Villains is laughing* Cassie: Well, if they want their friend back, they should get through us first! Lane: *He is inside a cell owned by the villains* You guys won't win, your villains and your no good! Cassie: Oh how cute of ya, silly kid! You don't know how powerful we villains are! Hazardly: And to make sure they WON'T find our secret place in this "Underneath" then uh... GAVIN! Gavin: Yes, Hazardly? Hazardly: Since Lane's friends is here and they will find us... Ya better call a hitman to take them down, ya have any idea? Gavin: Why yes... I know who! >:) Hehehehe! Lane: :( NO! NOT A HITMAN! ;( Please let them live! Gavin: Too bad, traitor! I call him anyway! Lane: "TRAITOR?!" You betrayed me and joined the bad side ya dork, how can ya do this!? :(... Gavin: Shut it! I am calling... *Gavin calls the hitman now* Lane: NOOOOO! *Ending of Part 2, sorry it was short... We have already started* Category:Blog posts